Super Trooper
by angelachiba87
Summary: A songfic with the song "Super Trooper" by A-teens in 's. Duo ends his old life, and Heero begins a new one. A great fanfic for lovers of 1x2!


Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Gundam Wing, though I wish I did.(Especially Hee-chan, hee hee! %^&^%) But, still you can try to sue, I don't really have too much money.(Plus, how are you gonna sue a teenager.) So, I hope you enjoy this, and send comments and stuff to me!  
  
Pairings: 2x1  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, slight lime.(don't know what this means or are a homophobic, then leave!)  
  
Slight OOC, Duo striptease.(that one is definitely for my friend.)  
  
Duo peeks out at the people in the crowd. He hated this life! But he'd decided something; he'd give them a show of his body, dance for them, and then leave. He wasn't going to let someone try and pick him up this time. He wanted this night to be different, he wanted this night to be for his Heero.  
  
Super Trouper, beams are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue.  
  
.or atleast the Heero he wanted to be his. Duo stepped out and let the still blackness engulf him. As the lights started to come on, he started to tap to the beat, just right. He started to turn around as his voice was heard over the microphone.  
  
Like I always do, cause' somewhere in the crowd there's you.  
  
.and he saw what he wanted. There.in the very back booth of the nightclub was the man he was looking for. Duo was lucky, it was not many times that Heero would come to the 'Oasis'. But.the note saying there was something special there for him.a special mission.might just have been the reason that 'he' had come. Duo started to really get into the dance, as he saw Heero's eyes recognize who was on that stage and.  
  
I was sick and tired of everything when I called you last night from Moscow.  
  
.who had called him the last night requesting for him to be at that night club. It was the one that he had called a loud-mouthed baka numerous times, but something was different this time. Heero couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt strangely attracted to this long-haired boy. Heero started to move towards the front booth, not even realizing where his feet were taking him. He sat down and looked upon this strange beauty before him.  
  
Duo just continued his dance as he threw his shirt off and into the crowd.  
  
All I do is eat and sleep and sing wishing every show was the last show.  
  
.with Heero catching it in his unsuspecting arms. Heero turned it over and reached into one of the pockets, finding Duo's gold cross. ~Duo must have known that I would catch this, otherwise he wouldn't throw so precious of a thing to him.~ Heero thought this, as he realized he had been brushing the shirt against his face to admire the scent.  
  
Tied to the cross was a note. Heero ripped the note off and then put the cross around his own neck. He opened the note as an angel continued to sing onstage.  
  
Heero,  
  
This is my last show here. Now that the war is over, there is no need for me to earn money this way, not anymore. I just wanted you to see me dance, once. Meet me in my dressing room after the show. I want my cross back later. Aishiteru.  
  
So Amen now it's glad to hear you're coming. Suddenly I feel alright. Everything's gonna be so different when I'm on that stage tonight.  
  
.Heero.  
  
Heero closed the note and put it in his pocket, trying to ignore the last few words, trying to not let it sink in. But as he looked up at those cobalt eyes on the stage, he knew it was the truth. ~He brought me here so he could.so he could tell me this. Why would he love someone like me?~ Heero thought this as he finally let the note set in. ~He's always cared for me, that's why he never killed me after I stole the parts from his Gundam. And I.  
  
You're like a Super Trouper lights are gonna find me, shining like the sun.  
  
.I love him.~ Heero let the realization hit him as he saw Duo take of his belt. Heero noticed the sweat on the angel's body and knew he loved him.he knew. As Duo looked his way.  
  
Smiling, having fun, feeling like I'm number one.  
  
.Heero saw that Duo was smiling at him.  
  
Duo continued to dance, and knew that Heero understood the note. He decided to sing just for him, as he lost the tight pants he was wearing altogether. He could see Heero's eyes widen as.  
  
Tonight the Super Trouper, beams are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue.  
  
.he looked down and realized the condition he was having. Heero saw Duo smirk as he finished his dance and danced until he was backstage. Heero got up.  
  
Like I always do, cause' somewhere in the crowd there's you.  
  
.and headed towards the dressing room, ignoring the people filing past him.going the other way. He couldn't get that image of a perfectly nude Duo out of his head. He knew that he must go to where that angel was. He knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened, waited.  
  
Facing twenty thousand million friends, how can anyone be so lonely?  
  
.until the door was answered, and Duo looked at Heero smiling. He gently pulled Heero in and shut the door. Duo smiled at Heero and mouthed the words, 'So you got my note?'. Heero's nod quickly told him the answer was yes. Duo went on to explain that he was only in that night club to make money, so that he could survive during the war. But that he was getting out, but he couldn't tell Heero for what reason. Heero spoke softly to him saying, 'Please tell me.' Duo just replied, 'I'm getting out because of.  
  
Part of a success that never ends, still I'm thinking about you only.  
  
.you' Heero stood in shock for a minute, until the words finally hit him. He ignored his usual soldier ways and let his face fall into a frown. 'How could you love someone as heartless as me?' Duo just smiled and.  
  
There are moments when I think I'm going crazy, but it's gonna be alright.  
  
.took both of Heero's hands in his. 'You're not heartless. You are perfect.for me.' Heero opend his mouth to object, but Duo covered it with one of his own hands. 'I love you Heero.what about you? What do you think of me?' Heero opened his mouth.  
  
Everything will be so different when I'm on that stage tonight.  
  
.and moved in to kiss Duo unexpectantly. 'Does that answer your question?' Duo nodded yes as he started to blush.  
  
Tonight the Super Trouper, lights are gonna find me, shining like the sun. Smiling having fun, feeling like I'm number one.  
  
.and that Heero was blushing too. 'I need you.Duo. I have never felt anything towards anyone.I.you.' Duo just looked saddened and muttered the words. 'What is it Heero?' Heero opened his mouth again and let out a breath. While trying to calm his racing heart he said softly, 'I.  
  
Tonight the Super Trouper, beams are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue. Like I always do, cause' somewhere in the crowd there's you.?  
  
.love you. You are like an angel to me.' Duo smiled and moved in closer to Heero, putting his hands on Heeros hips. Duo's mouth covered Heero's as he pulled himself closer to Heero. At the same time.  
  
So while you're there, when you arrive. The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive  
  
.Heero put his arms around Duo's neck, not wanting to let go. Gradually their kisses increased, and their mouths were awakened with a passion they never knew. Heero's mouth moved away from Duo's as he started to trace kisses down Duo's neck. Duo just moved his hands up to Heero's hair and ran them through it, while.  
  
and when you take me in your arms and hold me tonight.  
  
.Heero took off Duo's shirt and threw it to the ground. Soon all clothes were forgotten as Duo started to trace kisses down Heero's neck.  
  
I know it's gonna mean so much tonight.  
  
.and soon their passion grew into a fire that couldn't be controlled. And they made love.like neither of them had before. Their bodies covered in sweat as they lay on the floor of Duo's dressing room. Duo turned and looked over at Heero smiling. 'Hey, Hee-chan, does this mean we're more than friends.' Heero just laughed, 'Hn.baka. I hope it does.' Heero moved and kissed Duo once more.  
  
Tonight the Super Trouper, lights are gonna find me, shining like the sun. Smiling having fun, feeling like I'm number one. Tonight the Super Trouper, beams are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue. Like I always do, cause' somewhere in the crowd there's you.  
  
.but Duo pulled away and sat his head on his elbows looking into Heero's eyes.  
  
'Ai shiteru Heero'  
  
'I love you too Duo' Heero moved in to kiss Duo again, but was still stopped.  
  
'I still want my cross back.' Heero just laughed and kissed Duo. Their passions growing again as they made love for a second time that night.  
  
Tonight the Super Trouper, lights are gonna find me, shining like the sun. Smiling, having fun, feeling like I'm number one.  
  
OWARI  
  
Authors note: Ok, I know this one was pretty short. It's actually my first only DuoxHeero fic. I wrote this one late at night, so forgive me if it's not perfect. I wrote it for my friend Renae, who's probably the biggest Duo and Heero fan I've ever known. Ok ok, so it isn't hentai, but it's shounen ai. So, this is for you, as a going away present from me. I'll probably be posting some more songfics with Heero and Duo or Quatre and Trowa soon. Until then.send comments, questions, or flames to alita_schratwieser@hotmail.com mailto:alita_schratwieser@hotmail.com  
  
Be sure to check out my homepage at http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/angelachiba87/index.html 


End file.
